Send Me Away with the Words of a Love Song
by Amy-the-mystery-writer
Summary: Dean and Castiel are celebrating their last day of school in style, but something goes terribly wrong.


youtube .com/watch?v=Aw8W6hYGZ0E

* * *

Castiel reaches over and shuts the radio off. Dean looks over curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"I hate that song," Castiel says simply, "It's cheesy and dumb and pathetic."

"That's what you get for not listening to classic rock," Dean can't help but smirk.

"Only you think that," Castiel smirks back, "Did we have plans for tomorrow? Last day of school and all."

"I thought we'd invite everyone to your house," Dean sprawls out on his bed, "Since you've got the pool. Crowley says he'll bring drinks and I think Jo is going to bring pizza from her work."

"Is everyone coming then?" Castiel curls up next to Dean, hand on his chest.

"Not everyone. Crowley, Meg, Jo, Ash, Sammy, your brother, and I think Balthazar is going to come and bring Anna."

"That ___is_ everyone," Castiel laughs into Dean's shoulder, "I was hoping maybe you and I could have some time alone tomorrow night?"

"Of course we will," Dean smiles and presses a kiss to Castiel's hair, "Always time for you, babe."

"Forever, right?" Castiel tightens his grip on Dean.

"Forever," Dean promises.

* * *

The bell rings and all hell breaks loose as hundreds of teenagers run for the door. Dean keeps a grip on Castiel's hand and feels Sammy jump up next to him.

"I'm gonna bring Jessica, is that okay Cas?" Sam asks.

"Of course," Castiel laughs, waving goodbye to a few teachers, "You've only been crushing on her since the beginning of the year."

"Shut up!" Sam shouts, his face flaming red as he smiles, "Gabe said he'd take me to get some ice cream for the party, so I'll see you later!"

The horde of students rose and Sam weaved through the crowds, his head poking up over the rest.

"We better hurry," Castiel pulls Dean's hand, "I would rather not have Crowley in my pool without supervision."

"I hear ya," Dean laughs and they burst out into the sunlight.

They both don their helmets and Dean starts up his motorcycle. Nothing feels better than his baby purring beneath him. As soon as his Dad got a new truck then the Impala would be his, but he still loves his bike.

Castiel slides behind him, arms tight around his chest.

Oh yeah. Dean ___loves_ his bike.

He stops at home first, to drop of his bag and get his swim trunks. His dad's waiting outside, arms folded and a grin on his face.

"Hello Mr. Winchester," Castiel says, pulling the helmet off.

"Castiel," John nods his head before turning to Dean, "I got myself a truck today, kiddo." He raised a hand, a pair of keys jingling.

Dean's face widened and his heart started beating, "The car's mine?"

"All yours," John smiles, "Take care of it."

"Yes, sir!" Dean snatches the keys and runs upstairs, pausing to give a kiss to his mom's cheek.

His backpack is tossed into a corner and he pulls out a duffel. Grabbing all the blankets he could he stuffs them into his bag, topping it with a towel and swim trunks. He tucks his cellphone and wallet into his pocket. He scoops up the keys to his car (HIS CAR) and runs back down.

Castiel and his dad are in a cheerful conversation and laughing when Dean steps outside. He presses kiss to Castiel's cheek and ushers him into the car.

"Are you ready for this?" Dean looks over at Castiel.

"You've been dreaming of this moment for years," Castiel laughs.

"Damn straight," Dean says, "Let's get this party started!"

Good to his word, Crowley brought all kinds of drinks. Wine, beer, soda, juice, he even brought friggin' milk! Jo came soon after with eight pizzas balanced on her arm and Ash following with a boombox on his shoulder. Gabriel shows up with Sam and Jess in his backseat and instantly jumps into the pool. Meg is trying to feel up Castiel, again, but Balthazar pushes her into the pool.

Dean sticks mostly to his soda. Can't be drunk and drive, he's not an idiot. Still, the soda is caffeinated and he feels his nerves singing after he's had four cans.

He's not really aware of how long time is passing, just the good classic rock blaring from tinny speakers and the water around his body and Castiel pressed against his side. The sun starts setting and the water grows frigid.

Gabriel pushes everyone inside and downstairs to the home theater, putting in some lame movie that everyone sits down to watch. Castiel comes up to Dean and laces their fingers together.

"Can we leave now?" he asks quietly.

"Let's go for a walk," Dean whispers back, "Just around the block or something."

Hand in hand they leave. Castiel scribbled a note to tell Gabriel where they went, and then they're free.

The summer air is still hot, even at dusk, and the pavement seems to burn their feet, even in their shoes. They walk and walk and walk until they leave the neighborhood entirely. The city center isn't so bad during the day, but it's deep night now and Dean can't help the prickly feeling he gets at the back of his neck.

"I don't like this," Dean hisses to Castiel, "Look, let's go back."

"We're fine," Castiel assures him, "Let's just stop at a diner and get some ice cream or something."

"We could go back to your place and Gabe will make us shakes," Dean tries.

"I want to be with you," Castiel turns around and puts his hand on Dean's chest, "Just you tonight."

"Okay," Dean swallows, "Yeah, okay."

Castiel smiles and pulls Dean down for a kiss.

"Ewwww!" a high pitched voice shouts.

Dean and Castiel break apart and notice four people walking towards them. Three men and one woman, clearly drunk.

"Fuckin' fags," one of the men mumbles. He's skinny and has a scar over his eye, "Walkin' around like they're normal."

"Shut up Al," another man smirks, his eyes are pale yellow, "It's not like they understand you."

"Should teach them a lesson," the third man says, his voice soothing, "Show 'em what happens to fags on our turf."

"Do it," the woman grins, "Make 'em bleed and cry!"

"They ain't real people anyway," the first man, Al, starts forward, knife glinting.

Dean and Castiel back away, running into a brick wall, hands still entwined. Dean's heart is pumping and he feels the sweat dripping down his forehead. For the first time he feels fear. He doesn't know what to do.

"Just leave us alone!" Castiel shouts, "We'll go, alright? Let us go and we'll leave you alone!"

"Faggot's got a mouth on him," the yellow eyed man grins, "Make him scream."

"NO!" Dean shouts.

The third man grabs Dean and pulls him away from Castiel, holding his arms behind his back. Yellow Eyes grabs Castiel and hold hims tight for Al to come forward.

"Lilith," the man holding Dean says, "Help Al, will you? That's a good girl."

The woman, Lilith, slinks forward, a knife of her own in hand. Dean's screaming again, kicking and twisting, anything to get to Castiel before—

Blood.

Castiel screams as the two start cutting into him. Not nearly deep enough to kill him in one go, but if he didn't get help… if Dean didn't get to him…

It's so red, all on the ground, splashing on their shoes. Blood smears Castiel's perfect white skin and the men laugh as Lilith sticks her knife deep into Castiel's stomach. His blue eyes grow wide and blood dribbles from his lips.

Dean slams his foot onto his captors toes, and rushes forward, grabbing Castiel and pushing the others away.

"What's going on out here?"

The four vanish into the alleyway and a woman comes out from a store, confused. She looks over and sees Dean, cradling a bleeding Castiel and gasps. She says something about cops and ambulances but Dean can't hear.

"Cas? Cas?" he says, holding the cold body closer to him, "Dammit Cas wake up!"

Castiel opens his eyes slowly, locking onto Dean with fuzzy recognition.

"Dean," he says, blood bubbling at his lips.

"Don't talk," Dean says, cradling him, running a hand through his hair, "You're gonna be okay, you got that? We're gonna get you fixed up."

"No," Castiel shakes his head, "It's too late."

"It's not too late!" Dean growls, "You can't go Cas. We were gonna go to college together, remember? Go all the way to New York for your music scholarship and live off noddles and take out. We have forever."

"It's too late," Castiel shakes his head again, tears falling down his face, "I can't feel my fingers Dean. It's so cold… so cold."

"Cas!" Dean shakes him again, "Don't fall asleep, don't close your eyes. Don't leave me!"

Faintly he can hear music. Whoever is in the store behind him must've turned on the radio. Castiel's eyes flutter open at the noise and he gives a bloody smile.

"I hate that song," he manages to say.

"Cas."

"Listen," Castiel reaches out and twists their hands together, "Listen to the song Dean, and do it."

"I can't!"

"Bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn and send me away with the words of a love song," Castiel quotes the song, "I've had just enough time."

"But I haven't," Dean doesn't dare let go of Cas to brush away his tears, "Cas I haven't had enough time. I've never had enough time with you."

"It's time, Dean," Castiel's voice is so weak Dean can barely hear him, "I love you."

"I love you, Cas," Dean hiccups through his tears, "Cas I love you so much you can't leave me here like this!"

"Sing for me," Castiel breathes, "Sing for me, please."

Slowly and shaky Dean starts to sing.

"___Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better_."

He kept singing even when Castiel closed his eyes. He kept singing when the body grew stiff and cold. He kept singing when the cops and paramedics came. He sang until his mom and dad came.

Then he cried.


End file.
